


Guess Who?

by siderealSandman



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Flagrant and Belligerent Panty Theft, Polyamory, Public Sex, Semi-Anonymous Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealSandman/pseuds/siderealSandman
Summary: Even after dating Adrien and Nino for years, Marinette still found it hard to tell them apart with her eyes closed.





	Guess Who?

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The following is a piece of adult fiction intended for an adult audience featuring adult characters. It contains explicit sexual activity as tagged above. Reader discretion is advised.

Despite being a twenty-four year old, up and coming fashion designer that was dating two of Paris’ most eligible bachelors, there were times when Marinette truly hated her life.

Being stuck waiting for an email from her buyer while her employees had left for the day was one of them. Alone in the expansive office overlooking The Seine, Marinette sat at her computer, idly pressing the refresh button as she stared blankly at her inbox.

“ _I’ll get back to you by five on Friday_ ” my ass,” Marinette grumbled, glancing at her watch with a long, drawn out whine. “So much for making dinner on time…”

Friday night dinner meant sampling whatever creamy, decadent creation Adrien had seen on the cooking channel; it was one of Marinette and Nino’s favorite parts about having a rich, blonde trophy-boyfriend who did nothing but work out, study for his vet exams, and learn to cook meals that made his partners drool. The prospect of having to reheat Adrien’s braised beef ragu over pappardelle was enough to make Marinette want to cry.

Her phone buzzed, drawing Marinette out of her self pitying funk as their group chat lit up on the screen.

* * *

**Nino** : still at work?  
**Mari** : unfortunately xP  
**Mari** : clients in china are making me wait >:(  
**Adrien** : Did you tell them it was Italian night?  
**Mari** : they don’t care what night it is  
**Nino** : :O  
**Adrien** : >:O  
**Adrien** : Rude!  
**Nino** : what he said!  
**Nino** : making our girl work on pasta night should be a sin  
**Mari** : well technically i’m the one making me work so  
**Mari** : blame me  
**Nino** : you’re too cute to blame  
**Adrien** : I’d rather blame a complete stranger for our misfortune  
**Mari** : sorry, boys; looks like i’m stuck here for a while  
**Nino** : lame xP  
**Adrien** : …you want some company?

* * *

The implication clung to the simple sentence, making Marinette sit up a little in her chair.

* * *

**Mari** : are you offering?

**Nino** : be pretty ungentlemanly to let our girlfriend twist in the wind like this, wouldn’t it?  
**Adrien** : Downright barbaric I’d say.  
**Mari** : i mean i don’t exactly have any work to do  
**Mari** : and everyone has left for the day…  
**Mari** : so…

* * *

There was a moment’s pause in the conversation as Marinette waited for Adrien and Nino to finish whatever conversation they were likely having in a private chat.

* * *

**Adrien** : Wanna play Guess Who?

* * *

Marinette inhaled a little with a toothy grin, glancing around as her heart started thumping in her ears. It wasn’t often that they got the chance to play Marinette’s favorite game; so far, they had only played it twice in the three years of their adult relationship, but each time was enough to make her head spin and leave her shaking even after the game had ended.

* * *

**Mari** : you two should know the answer to that one already~  
**Nino** : good girl~  
**Adrien** : Isn’t she though?  
**Nino:**  the best  
**Adrien** : Okay, Bugaboo; you know the drill.  
**Nino** : one of us will be there very shortly   
**Adrien:** So you had better be ready~

* * *

Licking her lips, Marinette locked her phone, slowly standing up and walking around the expansive wooden desk that Adrien had stolen from his father’s office as an office-warming gift. Fishing out the sleep mask she used when taking her occasional lunchtime snooze, she unbuttoned her blouse and draped it over the back of the office chair.

She tugged her hair out of its bun as she slid out of her pencil skirt, letting her dark curls spill down to her shoulders. She folded her skirt neatly, and, with one last glance around the office, shucked her lacy bra and matching thong and dropped them onto the chair. The black stockings and heels stayed; one of the many things her boyfriends had in common was an appreciation for her nylon covered legs and the way her ass looked when propped up by a pair of suitably high heels. She would need the height boost if she wanted to stand on relatively equal footing with either of her six and a half foot boyfriends. With one last look around the office and out the large windows at the scenic vista outside, Marinette slipped the sleep mask over her eyes, turning and placing both palms flat on the cool mahogany of the desk. She leaned forward, ass pointed towards the door as she waited with only the thundering drumbeat of her heart for company.

A shiver passed through her body; part from the sudden chill that came from the air conditioner blowing across her mostly naked body and partly due to the fact that she was presenting to anyone who happened to waltz through the open door. She knew only four people had the access code and two were on a honeymoon in Nice. The odds of a stranger walking in on her naked and waiting to be ravished were nonexistent…but the fantasy they created was enough to make her heart race all the same.

After about fifteen minutes, the sound of a distant beep and a magnetic lock opening made Marinette stand up straighter as a pair of slow, heavy footfalls wound their way through the design room and towards her office at the back of the studio. She tried to search for some sound that would tip her off as to her mystery lover’s identity, but the reason their little game worked so well was the fact that Adrien and Nino, despite their superficial differences, were more physically alike than any two people Marinette had met. Same height, same build, same…length. Nino weighed precisely one kilogram more than Adrien, but even after years of listening to them padding around their townhouse, Marinette couldn’t tell the difference.

And it was that uncertainty, the fact that she had no idea who was about to fuck her, that made her wetter than just about anything else.

Her legs trembled as her lover approached, heart stopping as the footsteps traced a path around the desk. She could tell he was looking at her; she could practically feel his eyes rake over her naked body as she dutifully waited, blind eyes facing ahead of her as she waited for her mystery lover to make his move.

Without a word or preamble, he approached and she felt a latex covered hand cup her bare ass, caressing it with an appreciative squeeze as their other hand grabbed her chin, turning her head as she felt the tips of his fingers press against her lips. Her mouth fell open with a small gasp as his hands slid between her legs, tongue caressing the tips of his covered fingers. She could tell their hands apart in the dark; had done so when reaching for them under the covers on Sunday morning. The gloves blurred things even further, casting more doubt as his fingers probed her without a word or sound other than slow, measured breathing.

Marinette was all but drooling by the time he withdrew his fingers from her mouth, foot pushing her wobbly legs apart as he came up behind her. He used the slick tip of his fingers to tease her aching clit, free hand cupping her throat and forcing her upright against his body. Her ass pressed against the front of a nondescript pair of jeans, feeling the tell-tale bulge press against her as she squirmed involuntarily. She arched in her heels as his fingers dipped inside her, suppressing a small whimper as she felt his lips brush against the top of her hair. She had only a moment to savor the close contact before he guided her to the table until her bare chest was flush with the cool, polished table.

His fingers dipped further inside her as she let out a needy little whine, flexing around him as one velvety hand tangled in her hair. Blood pounded in Marinette’s ears, burning from the fact that her boyfriends could undo her with a few practiced touches. After nearly five years together, they knew her body almost as well as she did; knew all the little tricks and touches it took to turn her into a mess beneath them.

Marinette’s breath hitched in her chest as she heard the sound of a belt buckle unclasping, squirming in her partner’s grip as she heard him unzip his jeans. She felt leather wrap around her wrists, tight enough to hold them behind the small of her back without her going anywhere but not so tight that she couldn’t feel her fingers. His hands slid down her smooth, bare bottom, a sharp smack and a startled laugh echoing throughout the empty office building. She wondered if someone had heard the smack, or the soft, squeaking moan that came as her lover brushed the tip of his hard, throbbing length against her folds and slid in in one, practiced motion.

A sigh spilled from Marinette’s lips as her lover wasted no time getting to what they were here for. Foreplay was for their bedroom; when the three of them had time enough to leisurely explore each other’s bodies. Part of their game was how quickly Marinette could go from dressed to bent over her desk, arching her back to keep level with her towering partners’ insistent thrusts. One hand steadied her by pressing against the small of her back, the other gripping her soft, pliant backside with shameless adoration. Neither of them made any secret about how much they loved every inch of her and it was rare for Marinette to be in either of their company without hands sliding along her waist, shoulders, or (most commonly) butt. Every touch felt and made her feel sublimely beautiful from the way his hands gripped her waist and backside, to the bare feeling of skin against skin of each desk-shaking thrust.

Try as she did to keep her voice down, her soft, mewling cries eventually filled the office, drowning out any sound her lover might have been making. Without a word, she was whisked off her feet, heels clattering to the floor as she was turned around and rested flat on her desk, hands supporting her hips as he hilted himself again before she could gather herself. Marinette’s shoulders rolled behind her back as his fingers brushed her aching clit, not even attempting to keep the keening pitch of her voice down as the steady thump thump thump of the desk legs raising and slamming back on the floor filled the office.

“Ah…mnn…y-yes…”

She didn’t even know whose name to lace with lusty adoration, who was responsible for the sudden surge of pleasure that rocked through her, or who suddenly tensed inside her, cock pulsing with every twitch as a strangled, smothered cry came through what was no doubt a shirt clenched between his teeth. Her legs wrapped around his hips, preventing him from moving as she let the warm, wafting afterglow wash over her. Cold air conditioning mixed with the warm, dripping mess sliding out of her, causing her to shudder as the belt undid itself from around her arms. She fell, body limp as she heard her mystery lover dress, rebuckling his pants with a small sigh she couldn’t quite identify.

“I love you,” Marinette murmured to whoever walked around the table, leaned down, and pressed a slow, lingering kiss against her lips. She tasted the minty gum that sat in a pile on their kitchen counter, giggling into his mouth as he gave a petite breast a final passing squeeze before departing, shoes clacking on the floor of the office as he left without so much as a word.

Marinette waited a few moments after she heard the office door close, sitting up and pulling the sleep mask off. She took a wobbling step off her desk, cleaning up with a wad of nearby tissues before stepping back into her heels, flushed and in a much better mood than she had been all day. Without dressing, she checked her email with a satisfied smirk, sending a cheerful update to her clients in China before reaching for her underwear…

* * *

“You think she’ll be mad?”

Adrien idly looked up from his pot of sauce on the stove, glancing between Nino reclining on the couch and the neat little pair of lacy black panties that sat folded on the table.

“All’s fair in love and Guess Who,” Adrien chuckled as the door opened and slammed closed. Marinette clacked into the kitchen, one hand pulling the front of her pencil skirt down and glowering between her partners, looking for some admission of guilt on either of their faces.

“…which one of you stole my underwear?”

Nino and Adrien looked at each other for a moment before extending a finger in the other’s direction.

“He did it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr ficlet I never uploaded here!
> 
> See secretfandomsmutblog.tumbr.com (18+) for more!


End file.
